


L'ultimo posto al mondo

by Mikirise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith is good at feelings omg, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Che cosa sai di Plutone? Perché Lance sa tante cose su Plutone. Davvero tante.





	L'ultimo posto al mondo

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt usato per il COW-T è: ultimo

 

> Venus, planet of Love, was destroyed by global warming, did its people want too much too? Did its people want too much? (Mitski)

  
  
Lance alza lo sguardo verso l'alto.  
  
Muove le gambe in silenzio e cerca di coprirsi il più possibile dall'aria fredda della montagna e guarda quella distesa nera che è il cielo, aguzzando un pochino lo sguardo. E le stelle sono veramente troppo piccole per essere notate poi così tanto. E Lance assottiglia ancora un po' gli occhi. E, forse è vero che non si vede tutto a occhio nudo, ma lui ci può provare. Ha dato il suo libro dell'Atlante Stellare a Keith, che si gratta nervoso la testa, prima di sdraiarsi sulle mattonelle del tetto e guardare anche lui sopra di loro il cielo, con il libro sulla pancia. E questa è una situazione pacifica, una situazione che è un po' un rituale e che si ripete, giorno dopo giorno, notte dopo notte. E gli dà un senso di serenità. È una delle poche cose che gli danno ancora serenità.  
  
È un buon compagno di osservazione, Keith, e non batte ciglio, non importa quante cose strane Lance si possa inventare sul cielo e sullo spazio. Anche lui ha un papà che lavora lassù ed è un astronauta e gli hanno detto che a un certo punto non importa sapere quello che tutti quanti sanno dello spazio. Che suo padre dello spazio probabilmente sa tutto, a partire dal fatto che potrebbe essere davvero molto grande, ma ad esempio, non sa niente delle sue leggende. Non riesce a riconoscere le costellazioni, e, quando riesce a riconoscerle, ne parla con una serie di numeri e lettere. Non c'è fascino, così. Per questo gli piace Lance. Lance copre il vuoto delle storie. Non gli dà fastidio che dica bugie, e non gli dà nemmeno fastidio che parli così tanto.  
  
Una volta, con delle chiazze sulle guance e gli occhi bassi, gli ha confessato che, anzi, gli piace, sentirlo parlare. Che è uno dei motivi per cui continua a salire sul tetto. Lance lo ha preso immediatamente in giro, anche se non senza nemmeno pensarci. Ha pensato a miliardi di cose, in quel momento, si è chiesto se non se lo stava inventando, si è anche chiesto se aveva capito quello che Keith voleva dirgli e si è anche sforzato di ricordare che quel ragazzo che gli aveva detto quella cosa era un ragazzo estremamente solo, con poca capacità di giudizio emotivo, e doveva liquidare in fretta la faccenda, prima che entrambi dicessero o facessero cose che non avrebbero dovuto dire o fare. e Keith ha alzato un lato delle labbra, ma poi ha deglutito e non ha detto niente per tutta la sera.  
  
È un ragazzo strano, lui. Ma Lance è sicuro di aver fatto la cosa migliore.  
  
Quindi Keith guarda verso l'alto e rimane in silenzio, facendo compagnia a Lance. A Keith nessuno mai ha fatto compagnia in vita sua. È figlio unico. Sua mamma è un'esploratrice, o qualcosa del genere, non è quasi mai a casa, e quando c'è, Keith scompare per un po'' di giorni, per poi tornare riposato e fresco. Quello che fa con sua mamma, gli ha detto una volta, è dormire per giorni e giorni nel suo lettone, che altrimenti rimane vuoto. E, a volte, Keith si arrampica sul tetto di casa sua. È così che si sono incontrati la prima volta loro due, Keith e Lance, perché anche Lance si arrampica su per il tetto. Deve essere stato il loro spirito ribelle a farli incontrare, Lance lo dice in continuazione e Keith tutte le volte distoglie lo sguardo e non riesce mai a rispondere. E anche adesso -Lance ha detto qualcosa del genere e Keith non ha potuto rispondere, ha solo guardato l'Alante Stellare, ci ha tamburellato le dita sopra ed è rimasto in silenzio.  
  
Keith rimane sempre in silenzio. Per lui è più facile così. Perché non è stato abituato a dover parlare ad alta voce e non è mai riuscito a comunicare come avrebbe voluto tutti i suoi sentimenti o i suoi pensieri, preferisce rimanere in silenzio, quindi, anche se questo rende tutto molto più difficile per le persone intorno a lui. E adesso Lance sta cercando il suo pianeta, quindi non ci fa molto caso.  
  
Guarda verso il cielo, piuttosto, prova a vederlo a occhio nudo, perché prima o poi dovrà vederlo, prima o poi... Lance, la prima volta che ha letto di Plutone, ricorda di aver pensato di essere come lui. Come Plutone. A pensarci, tra loro due c'è una certa affinità. Iniziando dal fatto che Lance è stato l'ultimo McClain della seconda generazione a nascere, e Plutone era l'ultimo pianeta del Sistema Solare. Plutone, per mitologia, era stato il primo a vivere ma l'ultimo a nascere e si era preso il Regno dei Morti e tutti sembravano dimenticarlo. Non aveva nemmeno un trono sul monte Olimpo. Lance ha sempre sentito una certa affinità anche con Plutone, o Ade, o qualsiasi fosse il suo nome universale adesso.  
  
Perché c'era questa strana cosa, che non è una tradizione, ma sembra forse essere un'abitudine, da parte della sua famiglia, di comparare i bambini che nascono nella famiglia ai pianeti. Doveva essere perché il papà è un astronomo e gli piace dire che ogni nuovo bambino della casa gira intorno al Sole, che è lui. Papà è sempre stato davvero molto egocentrico, mama glielo dice sempre, ridendo, dietro la sua tazza di caffè.  
  
E sono nati prima Marco e Ines, che sono quindi Mercurio e Venere. Marco, il più grande di tutta la famiglia, è vero, è il più vicino a papà, ed è nato quando mama e papà erano così piccoli che lui stesso sembra essere rimasto in uno stato di eterna giovinezza. Ed è sempre così vivace, sempre così veloce, che il suo pianeta abbinato sembra essere stato creato per lui. Il soprannome di Venere è sempre piaciuto a a Ines, che sorride, quando papà la chiama in quel modo, non importa grande lei sia. Ines, lo sanno tutti, è la preferita di papà.Quando poi Ines si è sposata e ha avuto i gemelli, Ana e Mateo, loro hanno avuto il primato di Terra e Marte. E poi, ecco, sì, è nata Veronica, sua sorella maggiore, che dovrebbe essere Marte. Le persone nella sua famiglia nascono e continuavano a nascere. Marco ha avuto due bambini, che hanno preso ovviamente il posto di Saturno e Urano. E poi, certo, è nata la penultima bambina di Ines, che è Nettuno. E solo alla fine è nato Lance, che, nel sistema in cui si dovevano trovare, era il piccolo Plutone, quello più lontano da lui. Sembra un po' essere una profezia.  
  
Lance abbraccia le ginocchia e sente lo sguardo di Keith su di lui. Ma quando si gira per affrontarlo, Keith sta già guardando da un'altra parte. Gli sembra di essersi immaginato tutto e odia questa sensazione. Quindi cerca di concentrarsi sul cielo. Il cielo non gli dà mai sensazioni del genere. Il cielo è -abbastanza prevedibile. È enorme, è inesplorato, è sicuramente visto come molto lontano da noi, ma è prevedibile, segue delle regole precise. È sicuro. Teoricamente sicuro. E Lance non è molto intelligente, ma questo lo ha capito.  
  
Lance è nato il 28 Luglio del 1999. Ha imparato a leggere a cinque anni e quell'Atlante Stellare che tiene tra le braccia Keith è più o meno di quel periodo. Glielo aveva portato Veronica, per dimostrargli quanti corpi celesti ci fossero in un Sistema Solare. Lance è stato uno degli ultimi a nascere, nella famiglia McClain, ma certamente non è stato l'ultimo. Dopo di lui sono nati Sara, Miguel, Lupe e anche Adriana. Non è stato l'ultimo a nascere. È stato l'ultimo dei fratelli, però. Il più bambino, lo zio che si confonde con i nipoti. E nessuno pensava che ci fossero così tanti corpi celesti in questo nostro Sistema. Forse, scherza sempre mama, la cosa migliore sarebbe stata usare le costellazioni, ma papà ribatte in continuazione che le costellazioni sono lontane anni luce dal Sole e che lui vorrebbe davvero tanto avere i suoi ragazzi sempre insieme e intorno a lui.  
  
E Lance, che è nato come l'ultimo mama Esperanza e papà Charles, è il figlio dimenticato, che non ha la torta di compleanno perché ci sono così tanti compleanni da ricordare che a volte si dimenticano il suo. Che è il figlio più piccolo e quindi deve mangiare coi bambini. Che prima di chiamarlo per il nome giusto ha la sfilza di nomi di chi è nato prima e dopo di lui. Lance è anche il figlio a cui questo va abbastanza bene, perché vuole bene alla sua famiglia, e lo sanno tutti che in una famiglia grande è così che viene trattato il più piccolo.  
  
In fondo, ehi, Lance è Plutone. Gli andava bene, fino a quando Plutone fosse considerato un pianeta, gli andava bene. E poi... Una delle cose più brutte che potevano succedere era stato il famoso declassamento di Plutone del 2006. Lance aveva sette anni e ricorda di... è stata veramente una brutta giornata, quella.  
  
Deve essere che il fascino che sente per il cielo glielo abbia inculcato suo papà, che in realtà questo non amore ma ossessione passata di generazione in generazione. Sinceramente, a questo punto, non pensa nemmeno che importi. Ci sono pensieri che sono davvero molto inutili e considerazioni che non cambiano il risultato di un'operazione. Non importa come Lance sia arrivato sul tetto di quella villetta bifamiliare, per guardare le stelle, la cosa importante è che Lance è arrivato sul tetto di quella villetta bifamiliare e abbia trovato per la prima volta Keith, con la testa tra le mani e l'aria della persona più sola in questo mondo.  
  
Adesso non è più solo. O almeno, Lance spera veramente tanto che Keith si renda conto che ora come ora, non è solo. Che ha lui. Almeno. Anche se si vedono solo di notte e non sa perché a scuola Keith fa finta di non vederlo, tiene lo sguardo basso, stringe un pochino di più i suoi libri e poi continua a camminare per i corridoi. Lance pensa che sia una cosa che fa perché non è abituato ad avere amici. Ha provato a parlargliene. Non ha avuto poi così tanta fortuna, purtroppo.  
  
Keith gli lancia delle occhiate velocissime, così veloci che danno anche un po' fastidio a Lance, perché gli sembra di giocare ad acchiapparella e non riuscire a vincere. Keith è veloce, Lance deve diventarlo un pochino di più. È anche divertente giocare in questo modo. Soprattutto quando sai che tra poco, finalmente, assaporerai la tua meritata vittoria.  
  
Riesce a vedere Marte, a occhio nudo. Riesce a vedere anche Venere, sicuramente anche Mercurio. E la Luna, che sta lì, insieme alla Terra, che toglie un po' di luce a tutti e che rende invisibili tante stelle. Le stelle che muoiono in continuazione, senza che nessuno se ne renda nemmeno conto. Lance sente un'affinità con le stelle, ma un pochino di più con Plutone. E lo sa che non lo potrà mai vedere a occhio nudo e che deve prendere un telescopio per vederlo da qui. Sa anche che Plutone non è più nemmeno un pianeta. Lui e la sua famiglia hanno seguito la faccenda di Plutone e dell'Unione Astronomica Internazionale. Lance ha anche preso la brutta abitudine di mordersi le labbra così tanto da crearsi delle crosticine, durante quel periodo. Aveva sei, forse sette anni, e ha preso veramente a cuore la faccenda di Plutone per tanti motivi.  
  
Ma Plutone è tanto lontano, e non può essere visto a occhio nudo.  
  
Keith gli lancia un'altra occhiata e Lance se ne rende conto prima, questa volta, tanto da riuscire a girarsi in tempo per vederlo girare la testa e tornare a guardare il cielo. Sta migliorando ad acchiapparlo, uh? Lance alza un lato delle labbra e annuisce a se stesso. È proprio bravo. A volte basta rimboccarsi le maniche, per poter raggiungere certi risultati. Lance ne è più che sicuro, motivo per cui adesso aspetta che Keith faccia la sua prossima mossa. Non lo guarda direttamente, ma è sicuro che lui non si farà certo battere così facilmente.  
  
Quando Plutone è stato declassato a pianeta nano, comunque, non è riuscito a non sentire la vergogna salirgli su per le guance, come se lui stesso fosse stato declassato, in un certo senso. Come se avesse perso anche lui il suo status. E potrebbe raccontare di tutte quante le qualità e tutti i motivi per cui Plutone dovrebbe tornare a essere un pianeta, ma non ha mai aperto bocca. Ha accettato quello che l'Unione Astronomica Internazionale ha detto e un po' se l'è presa con Eris, per essere considerata un pianeta nano, e non un vero e proprio pianeta. Se riuscisse a vedere Plutone a occhio nudo...  
  
Keith si alza a sedere. Si siede in modo che le loro spalle siano vicine così e che si possano quasi toccare. L'Atlante Stellare lo tiene sulle cosce e poi si gira a guardarlo. Lance può sentire il suo respiro, insieme all'aria frizzante della notte, sul suo collo e quindi torna a guardare verso il basso, girandosi anche lui, per guardare Keith. E sono praticamente naso contro naso. “Tana per te” gli dice, con un sorriso, quando Keith non distoglie lo sguardo. Ed è notte, c'è solo la luce del lampione della stradina sotto di loro, che funziona e non funziona, a illuminarli, ma riesce a vedere di nuovo le chiazze rosse sul viso di Keith. Sembrano le stesse che vengono a Pidge quando tocca una pianta velenosa e, davvero, forse Keith gli vuole dire che ha una qualche allergia e che non c'è nessuno a casa sua, motivo per cui adesso deve andare a prendere la cassetta del pronto soccorso in camera sua e cercare una qualche crema che... Lance sta anche per alzarsi in piedi, tende i muscoli, per alzarsi in piedi il più velocemente possibile, ma Keith lo ferma, prendendolo dalla manica della giacca.  
  
Scuote la testa. E questa sì che è una cosa strana. Lance lascia che i muscoli si rilassino e sbatte velocemente le palpebre, perché sente di non sapere poi così bene che cosa stia succedendo. Keith non gli ha lasciato la manica della giacca. E deglutisce, abbassando un attimo lo sguardo, come se dovesse prendere il coraggio per fare qualsiasi cosa stia per fare.  
  
Visto che però ci mette davvero tanto tempo e Lance vorrebbe davvero poter tornare a cercare Plutone e vorrebbe anche essere sicuro che il suo amico stia bene, motivo per cui inclina la testa e gli si avvicina, per spostargli la frangia da davanti agli occhi e sorridergli nello stesso modo in cui sorride ai bambini, quando si fanno male. Come a volergli ricordare che va tutto bene, che nessuno può fare male a nessuno e che è in un posto sicuro. E, nel momento in cui Keith alza gli occhi su di lui, Lance deglutisce e si dice che forse ha fatto una cosa che non avrebbe dovuto fare, quindi ritira la mano e sbuffa una risata nervosa. Scuote anche la testa.  
  
Keith è così solo che sarebbe una cattiveria approfittarsi di questa sensazione che prova per legarlo a lui. E questo Lance lo ha capito davvero tanto tempo fa. Keith gli piace. Ma gli piacerebbe di più essere il primo posto. La prima scelta. Che Keith si senta un pochino più -e lui non vuole essere l'ultima spiaggia. Non vuole essere, di nuovo, Plutone, sentirsi dire che è un pianeta, per poi venire declassato nel momento stesso in cui un altro pianeta si fa vivo. Quindi forse ha fatto una cosa che non doveva fare.  
  
Keith è un ragazzo strano. E ha bisogno di -certamente non di Lance in questo modo. Quindi Lance sbuffa di nuovo una risata e si tira indietro. “Scusa” borbotta e deglutisce e ora il rossore nelle guance di Keith è un pochino più evidente. Probabilmente adesso starà brillando di luce propria. Sarebbe anche divertente, se Lance adesso non fosse preso da questo suo stupidissimo dilemma morale, in cui si chiede che cosa sia giusto fare. Keith è davvero un ragazzo solo. Solo. Senza nessuno. E questo che prova per lui è affetto nei confronti di un amico e deve averlo confuso con amore, o deve averlo confuso con tante altre cose e -qual è la cosa migliore da fare adesso? Perché Lance vuole bene a Keith. Gli piace. Ma non può davvero approfittarne e, se tutto questo è solo un malinteso da parte di Keith, non potrebbe sopportare di essere stato un pianeta, per poi essere declassato. Non è qualcosa che lui potrebbe davvero...  
  
Keith si morde la lingua. Sta per dire qualcosa di cui si potrebbe davvero tanto pentire. Quindi Lance deve dire o fare qualcosa prima che lui dica o faccia qualcosa, ma la sua mente entra in bianco, non riesce a sentire nulla che non sia la linea morta del suo cervello che ripete vada come vada. Vada come vada non è fattibile con lui però. Quindi deve dire qualcosa. Qualcosa di stupido, mentre abbassa lo sguardo verso la manica della sua giacca, che Keith tiene ancora stretto tra due dita. “Se non vuoi che io lo dica, puoi fare finta che non l'abbia mai detto” gli dice duramente Keith, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, e adesso ha anche le orecchie rosse, e il suo collo, anche quello è molto rosso, sembra essere preda di una reazione allergica e forse Lance dovrebbe dire qualcosa su questo,  
  
Sbuffa una risata e apre la bocca per poterlo dire, ma lo sguardo di Keith lo ferma. Perché sarebbe inutile. Gli darebbe il motivo sbagliato. Gli direbbe che -ma non è così. Certo che Lance vorrebbe poterlo sentire quello che Keith ha da dirgli, ma è anche vero che non può prendere sul serio quello che Keith dirà. E non può nemmeno dirglielo ad alta voce perché -poteva scegliere di cercare di capire queste cose dei sentimenti con qualcun altro? Lance, per quello che ha capito, è il suo unico amico. Se si è confuso, se solo perché vuole tanto bene a un amico ha pensato di amare Lace, se questa teoria di Lance è vera, lui, lui Lance, lui non... e quindi adesso...  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia ancora di più e prende un respiro profondo. Gli lascia andare la manica della giacca e inizia a torturarsi le mani, grattandosi via le pellicine intorno alle unghie, che è una delle cose più disgustose che Keith può fare al momento. Lance si accarezza il ponte del naso. Sanno entrambi che cosa Keith vuole dire. E ha messo tutto in mano di Lance, che cosa dirà, che cosa farà, che cosa è giusto fare, che cosa Lance vuole fare, sono tutte cose diverse. Non sopporterebbe di essere declassato a pianeta nano. Non ci riuscirebbe. Dovrebbe fermare tutto questo prima di andare troppo oltre e di sentirsi male e di non riuscire più a riprendersi dalla vergogna. “Io voglio baciarti” mormora Keith, svegliandolo dai suoi pensieri. E Lance torna a guardarlo e sente che invece di essere felice, come invece sarebbe dovuto essere in questo momento, sente di avere il cuore leggermente spezzato. E Keith, grazie al cielo, non lo sta guardando in faccia, perché tiene lo sguardo basso e deve sentirsi morire.  
  
Keith è sempre stato quello più coraggioso tra loro due. Tutte le cose che ha detto, tutte le cose che ha fatto, per mantenere l'amicizia con Lance, glielo fanno capire. E poi è sempre stato quello più sincero. In questo momento, Keith è sicuro di voler baciare Lance. E Lance è sempre stato sicuro di vole baciare Keith dal momento in cui lo ha incontrato per la prima volta, e gli è sembrato un bel ragazzo, con tanti problemi forse, che Lance avrebbe potuto tranquillizzare con baci ovunque, dappertutto, sempre. Quindi Lance si inumidisce le labbra. Keith è sicuro di quello che gli dice, altrimenti non glielo avrebbe mai detto.  
  
Quindi deglutisce, gli prende la mano, fermandolo dal torturarsi le unghie e le pellicine della dita e fa scivolare il suo palmo contro il palmo di Keith, per poi intrecciare le loro dita insieme. Le mani di Keith sono ruvide. È l'unico dettaglio che si dà il lusso di notare, poi torna al suo viso e glielo dice immediatamente, senza giri di parole, perché questo deve essere come un cerotto. Prima Keith si rende conto del suo errore prima il cuore di Lance si potrà spezzare e prima potrà tornare a cercare Plutone a occhio nudo. “Allora baciami” gli dice a bassa voce. E la sua voce suona un pochino strozzata e forse sta anche per mettersi a piangere, motivo per cui Keith inclina la testa e gli si avvicina il più lentamente possibile.  
  
Gli posa una mano sulla guancia. E le sue mani sono davvero tanto ruvide. Lance le sente mentre Keith si avvicina un pochino, con il viso, lentamente, come se volesse dargli una via di fuga, come se fosse pronto a essere fermato in qualsiasi momento. Ma Lance non lo ferma, invece anche lui gli si avvicina e finiscono per baciarsi sul tetto di casa loro, di notte, con il lampione della strada di sotto, che funziona e non funziona. Keith lascia andare la sua mano, solo per poterla posare sul viso di Lance tirarlo verso di lui, con forse troppa foga. E Lance sbuffa una risata, per poi chiudere gli occhi e pensare che questa potrebbe anche essere l'ultima volta che Keith lo bacia.  
  
Forse è così che si è sentito Plutone, quando è stato scoperto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Le cose non cambiano molto, dopo il bacio di Keith. Non pensa che comunque che dovessero cambiare poi più di tanto. E un pochino ne è sollevato, perché non avrebbe saputo che cosa fare con un Keith che lo seguiva ovunque, tenendolo sotto braccio e guardandolo con quello sguardo sognante che di solito hanno gli innamorati. È una buona cosa che Keith potrebbe non essere veramente innamorato di lui, perché -perché sì, lo ha deciso lui. Non vuole più problemi di quelli che ha già. E poi, deve dire, ha sempre voluto passare l'intervallo scappando da Hunk per non farsi vedere mentre bacia -qualcuno. Non ha mai pensato che quella persona potesse essere Keith. E sente le orecchie diventargli rosse, quando pensa che è Keith che può baciare, forse per poco, è vero, forse solo finché non si renderà conto della verità, ma comunque lo può baciare. Si copre la faccia, mentre sente Keith sbuffare sulla sua pelle. E gli vengono i brividi solo al pensiero, quello che succede nella realtà. Non è minimamente comparabile. Non c'è fantasia che possa battere la realtà, si rende conto Lance. E quindi sarebbe anche meglio, se questa non fosse una sottospecie di fantasia che Keith ha voluto creare.  
  
Solo che -c'è, in effetti, una cosa che cambia. E non pensava che sarebbe stato questo a cambiare e non così in fretta. Quindi Lance fa scivolare piano piano le mani via dal suo viso e sospira. Ha scoperto che a Keith piace baciare le persone di nascosto. C'è qualcosa di molto simile alla frustrazione nei suoi baci. Oggi lo ha afferrato dal polso e lo ha portato nell'angolo più oscuro e più lontano del liceo e ha iniziato a baciarlo. E Lance, che sta qui e lo sente, per tutto il corpo, baciarlo, sente che c'è qualcosa che non va, come lo sentiva prima del loro bacio, sul tetto delle loro case.  
  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia e sente come Keith si debba alzare in piedi, anche se non gli servirebbe farlo. per baciargli con tanta intensità la mascella, e poi scende sul collo e c'è una parte di Lance che dice: evviva. C'è l'altra parte di Lance che sente davvero che c'è qualcosa, un qualcosa di cui lui non si è reso conto che è sbagliato in quello che Keith sta facendo. Certo. In quello che Lance sta facendo è davvero tutto quanto sbagliato, quindi non inizia nemmeno con dire niente, e spera che nessuno si renda conto di che tipo di essere umano sia, ma Keith -Keith sembra essere davvero molto frustrato, mentre lo bacia. Come se stesse cercando di -oh. Ah. Okay. Questo lo può capire. Sa che cosa fare.  
  
Lance prende tra le mani il viso di Keith e lo ferma dal baciarlo. Keith tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e sembra essere arrabbiato, sembra anche voler scivolare via dalla presa di Lance. Fa paura e Lance non può fare altro se non scoppiare a ridere.. Ci sono momenti in cui sembra un cucciolo, come se chiunque potrebbe ferirlo e chiunque potrebbe fargli male in qualsiasi modo, ad esempio, pestandogli la coda, o parlando a voce troppo alta, o facendo scoppiare dei petardi per le strade, se non stai attento. E poi ci sono momenti come questi, in cui sembra che Keith sia pronto a mordere chiunque. Lance forse dovrebbe smetterla di compararlo a un cane, ma è anche vero che Keith dovrebbe davvero smetterla di comportarsi come un cane, allora. E poi non ha ancora detto niente ad alta voce. Quindi.  
  
Ci sono cose che Lance sa. E cose che Lance sa come gestire. Sono poche, e di solito entra nel panico quando non si tratta di queste poche cose. Detesta dover preoccuparsi di alcune cose da solo e certamente non sa gestire i conflitti, però, nelle poche cose che sa fare, è qualcosa di molto simile a un genio. E questa cosa -questo Keith che si comporta esattamente come si comporterebbe Keith normalmente, è pane per i suoi denti, è praticamente quello in cui si è sempre mosso nella loro amicizia. La base della loro relazione. Capire come comunicano tra loro. Lance non parla mai direttamente, ad esempio, però parla. Di solito parla attraverso analogie, per tastare il territorio, per capire come muoversi, senza doversi scoprire del tutto. Keith non riesce a farlo, nel senso, non riesce a parlare, è più forte di lui. E quindi usa altri percorsi. E Lance non può che sorridere, mentre guarda le sue sopracciglia aggrottate rilassarsi e mettere un broncio, guardando da un'altra parte. Sicuramente non dirà ad alta voce che cos'è che lo frustra, ma Lance ha capito che è lui, è Lance a frustrarlo. E non c'è niente di fisico o di sessuale in quello che ha detto.  
  
Keith ha passato la mattina a cercarlo, non è nemmeno corso via quando si sono incontrati in mezzo ai corridoi. Ha solo rallentato, gli ha fatto un cenno con la testa e poi è andato via, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Certamente Keith deve lavorare sul suo modo di comunicare, ma non ce n'è poi così tanto bisogno, finché c'è Lance. Che tiene ancora il suo viso tra le mani. E che gli sorride nello stesso modo in cui gli ha sorriso il giorno prima. Forse sorride così anche ai gatti in giro per la strada. “Possiamo fare tutto quello che vuoi” gli dice, facendo toccando le loro fronti, giusto per essere sicuro che lo guardi in faccia. Adesso Keith si comporta come un gatto, che prova a sfuggire a ogni suo approccio. È davvero adorabile. “Non dobbiamo per forza baciarci, se non vuoi” cerca di rassicurarlo, accarezzandogli gli zigomi con i pollici.  
  
Ma Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e si morde le labbra. E sembra essere un pochino triste. Sembra essere ancora più frustrato. Lance deve migliorare nel leggere Keith, a quanto pare, perché la sua risposta sembra aver soltanto peggiorato le cose. Uhm. Eppure era abbastanza sicuro di aver letto bene la situazione. Sente Keith tirarsi indietro e forse vuole di nuovo parlare. È una buona cosa che non faccia che cercare di parlare, ultimamente. Vuol dire che una cosa buona, da tutta questa stupida storia sta uscendo fuori. Keith più consapevole di sé è tutto quello che Lance avesse mai potuto desiderare. Forse è stato troppo condiscendente.  
  
Pensa di aver usato lo stesso tono che usa coi suoi nipotini. Ugh. Stupido Lance.  
  
Forse Keith ha già capito che Lance non gli piace in quel senso, che non lo vuole baciare o che non vuole prenderlo per mano, o che non vuole nemmeno parlargli in pubblico, figuriamoci stare insieme a lui in pubblico. È facile confondersi. Soprattutto in questi casi. Soprattutto quando hai vissuto distaccato dalle tue emozioni, come aveva fatto Keith, per davvero molto tempo. E questo Lance lo capisce anche troppo bene, ma non capisce per quale motivo Keith si senta così frustrato nel rendersene conto. Sarebbe dovuto essere sollevato. Dovrebbe sentirsi meglio, nel vedere che Lance non è arrabbiato. Invece -Keith si copre le labbra e poi sbuffa. Sembra essere ancora più arrabbiato. Uhm. Non gli piace Keith arrabbiato. Preferirebbe che stesse tranquillo e tornare al suo broncio da bambino. Ma per ora non sembra poterci fare niente.  
  
Lance si appoggia sul muro della scuola e sospira, incrociando le braccia, mentre Keith indietreggia un po' e continua a guardare l'erba incolta sotto i loro piedi. Non ha molta importanza quello che Keith ha da dirgli a questo punto e Lance pensa che Plutone ci ha messo di più a essere declassato. Forse per questo ha dato così tanto fastidio che ora venga considerato un pianeta nano. Lance si dovrebbe sentire più arrabbiato, un pochino più triste, perché -Plutone doveva essere considerato un pianeta, però. Spera che Keith faccia in fretta, che abbia già scoperto di essersi stufato di lui o di questa storia. È troppo frustrato per continuare a baciarsi ed è troppo arrabbiato per poter parlare con calma.  
  
Una delle cose che Veronica dice di più è che la definizione di pianeta nano va bene anche per Lance perché, beh, Lance è uno dei membri più bassi della famiglia. In un certo senso, è il nano di casa, insieme ai bambini che sono nati negli ultimi anni. Però Keith è decisamente più nano di lui. Nel senso. Uhm. Più basso. In inglese, poi, dire nano è veramente brutto da sentire e da dire. La parola non fa nemmeno ridere. _Dwarf._ Sembra che qualcuno debba vomitare quando si dice _dwarf_. E guarda a che cosa sta pensando, pur di non dare troppo peso al silenzio che adesso c'è tra lui e Keith. Uhm. In spagnolo si dice nano. Nano, si dice nano. E, cosa molto interessante, anche in italiano nano si dice nano. E ora che ci pensa, Lance sta pensando in spagnolo. E Keith sta ancora in silenzio, con le sopracciglia aggrottate che spera di poter dire qualcosa, magari senza ferire i sentimenti di Lance.  
  
Non lo sa che Lance è già pronto. Se Keith si sbrigasse, potrebbe anche non vederlo piangere, perché, ugh, Lance potrà anche essere pronto, ma questo non vuol dire che non farà male. Come un cerotto. Keith, sbrigati. Lance non può pensare per troppo tempo a Plutone. Non può pensare troppo a -qualsiasi altra cosa. Perché i suoi pensieri hanno iniziato ad avere due percorsi preferenziali, uno in cui Keith lo sta tenendo sulle spine soltanto per poi declassarlo, esattamente come era successo a Plutone. Il secondo percorso, invece, che Lance non vuole davvero sentire, non vuole seguire, gli dice che forse Keith non è confuso. Secondo il secondo percorso nella sua testa, dovrebbe prenderlo sul serio. Dovrebbe dargli una possibilità.  
  
Stupida vocina nella sua testa. È troppo ottimista. Dovrebbe riuscire a zittirla.  
  
“Voglio uscire con te” gli dice però Keith. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi, ma soltanto per poco tempo, perché poi non riesce a mantenerlo lo sguardo. Guarda da tutt'altra parte e continua a mordersi le labbra, come se si volesse fare male. Come se fosse davvero tanto deluso da se stesso per qualcosa che Lance non capisce. Davvero. Pensava di essere più bravo in questo gioco del capirsi al volo, e invece... Deve davvero smetterla di trattare Keith con condiscendenza. A questo punto non crede di essere poi così tanto migliore di Keith in questo gioco.  
  
Non lo batte nemmeno in questo. È davvero frustrante.  
  
E Lance sospira, grattandosi il mento. È nervoso. Davvero tanto nervoso. Si inizia a mordere la lingua e deve riuscire a tornare a pensare lucidamente. E quindi ancora non ci siamo, uh? Si vede che deve aspettare ancora un po'. Tenere duro, oppure, non lo sa, sperare che quel momento per cui lui è già pronto non accada mai. Non che la seconda opzione sia poi così fattibile. Deve smettere di sperare nella seconda opzione.  
  
“Scegli un posto” mormora in risposta, scuotendo appena la testa. Può comunque farlo. Può comunque continuare a stare con Keith, e questa è la cosa importante per adesso. Che poi Keith sia frustrato per motivi che lui davvero non riesce a capire, allora quella è un'altra cosa.  
  
  
  
  
Il posto che Keith sceglie è il posto più tranquillo del mondo, cioè il parco quando i bambini ancora non sono usciti da scuola. Dice che quando era piccolo andava a giocare lì, che gli ricorda la sua infanzia e sua mamma, tutti quanti quei bei momenti in cui giocava sull'altalena e quando si sbucciava il ginocchio e invece di piangere giocava con la pelle morta del ginocchio. Sono dei racconti disgustosi, ma a quanto pare sono gli unici racconti che Keith ha su sua mamma. E Lance ascolta con anche troppo entusiasmo tutto quello che Keith gli racconta.  
  
Lance ha dovuto chiamare a casa, ha detto loro che sarebbe tornato un pochino più tardi e spiegato a Veronica che ha saltato l'ultima ora di scuola, perché doveva aiutare un amico. E, alla fine, non era proprio una bugia, quindi ha anche la coscienza in ordine, quando Keith torna con la busta del supermercato vicino a scuola, con una Coca-Cola e del pane fresco e anche del gelato. “Il gelato forse dovremmo mangiarlo prima” borbotta, lanciando uno sguardo all'interno della busta e poi facendo una smorfia. È adorabile. Davvero e Lance potrebbe perdere tutto questo per un fraintendimento.  
  
La cosa è questa: Lance adora Keith. Lo adora per tutto quello che è, per il fatto che si arrampica sui tetti e per il fatto che a volte sembra avere un enigma incomprensibile davanti quando qualcuno gli parla col cuore. Gli piace anche perché legge l'Atlante Stellare e poi indica le costellazioni sbagliate e anche lui inventa delle storie per non rimanere indietro con Lance. E E anche per le chiazze rosse che a volte gli compaiono sul viso, senza motivo. E perché Lance può fare delle battute e a volte Keith ride e quando ride -prima rideva lievemente, nascondendosi le labbra, e invece adesso ride con la bocca aperta e a voce alta. Lance adora veramente Keith. E lo adora ancora adesso perché prende le due piccole vaschette di gelato e le rigira tra le mani, per prendere lui il pistacchio e dare a Lance il variegato all'amarena.  
  
Adora Keith per i piccoli gesti che fa, per far capire alle persone che sì, vuole loro bene. E anche perché non si tira mai giù. Sono cose strane per cui adorare una persona, pensa Lance, prendendo la vaschetta e strappando la plastichina che avvolge il cucchiaino. Sa anche che sono cose che poi gli mancherebbero. Perché Keith è quel tipo di persona che non riesce a stare con delle persone che gli fanno sentire un pochino di vergogna. E dopo questa storia, sia che Lance prenda sul serio sia che invece tenga le distanze, proprio come sta provando a fare adesso, il risultato sarebbe lo stesso.  
  
Lance incrocia le gambe e inizia a mangiare il gelato, mentre Keith lo osserva, con la testa leggermente inclinata. “Perché non mi credi?” gli chiede, guardando il gelato. Sembra ferito, anche se non così tanto, sembra starsi chiedendo che cosa fare. Sembra essere davvero tanto... triste. E Lance alza lo sguardo verso di lui e sospira, incastrando il cucchiaio tra le labbra. Sa di che cosa sta parlando Keith e non si aspettava un approccio poi così diretto. Quindi, semplicemente, rimane seduto con le gambe incrociate sulla panca del parchetto.  
  
Quindi era questo che frustrava così tanto Keith. Stava cercando un modo per comunicare con Lance che non sta scherzando e che non dovrebbe stare scherzando nemmeno lui. Che non è una cotta adolescenziale, anche se entrambi sono adolescenti e a questo punto non ci sarebbe davvero nulla di sbagliato nel... Voleva fargli arrivare i suoi sentimenti e non sentiva che Lance potesse rispondere a questi sentimenti, non perché non volesse farlo, ma perché si era bloccato. Il che è abbastanza interessante, visto da un altro punto di vista. Keith è sincero perché non ha il quadro completo della situazione. Keith è sincero perché non sa che cosa è Lance, e Lance può essere più sincero con Keith perché riesce a vedere tutto quello che lui invece non vede. Lance adesso non può rispondere ai suoi sentimenti. Perché vuole proteggere Keith, certo, ma, più egoisticamente, meno altruisticamente, vuole proteggere se stesso. I suoi sentimenti. La sua dignità, anche.  
  
Lance è Plutone. E potrebbe rispondere in questo modo, ma non ha intenzione di farlo. Torna a mangiare il suo gelato. Adora il variegato all'amarena e deve averlo detto a Keith tantissimi mesi fa, e lui deve averlo ricordato facilmente. Keith è davvero molto bravo a ricordare le cose. Ogni bugia che Lance gli ha detto sulle stelle è stata così scoperta, perché Lance si è contraddetto, senza pensare di mantenere una sola teoria o un solo modo per spiegare alcuni fenomeni. E, se anche in un primo momento le sue orecchie erano diventate rosse per la vergogna, ha scoperto di essere anche divertito da come Keith gli rispondesse atono, ricordando le sue stesse parole. Non pensava che lo ascoltasse con così tanto interesse.  
  
A casa sua -sono davvero tanti a casa sua ed è normale che non lo ascoltino così tanto, o con così tanto interesse. Non si sta certo lamentando. È una cosa a cui è davvero abituato e che non gli dà tanto fastidio. Vuol dire anche che la maggior parte delle volte nessuno scopre di tutte le stupidaggini che fa giornalmente. Come saltare l'ultima ora di scuola. Ed è stato così abituato a non essere ascoltato che non pensa di aver messo questo requisito nelle sue relazione con i ragazzi della sua età, o della sua classe.  
  
Ha solo scoperto che era davvero bello parlare di nulla con una persona, e ricordare piccoli dettagli. Non ci aveva mai fatto caso, ma immagina che sia da quello che le persone possono dire di conoscersi tra loro. E forse, in un certo senso, Keith è stato il suo primo amico. In un certo senso, loro due sono nella stessa barca e forse Lance dovrebbe smetterla di trattare Keith con così tanta condiscendenza, se lui stesso non è mai sicuro di come si dovrebbe comportare con delle persone a cui vuole bene, che all'inizio, lui stesso aveva confuso l'affetto verso un'amica con una cotta. E aveva anche lui rischiato di ferire qualcuno in questo modo. Ma proprio perché sono cose che gli sono già successe, che lui stesso avrebbe potuto fare -beh, non c'è qualcosa chiamato karma? Le energie girano. Keith potrebbe essere confuso. Keith potrebbe ferirlo, essendo in pura buona fede.  
  
In tutto questo non sa come rispondere a Keith che gli chiede per quale motivo non gli crede. Quindi arriccia le labbra e posa la testa su una mano, continuando a mangiare il suo gelato. Keith lo osserva. Si morde la lingua. Continua a non parlare. E aspetta che sia Lance a parlare. È divertente pensare che qualche mese fa la situazione era questa, ma al contrario. Lance voleva spingere Keith a parlare e Keith rimaneva in silenzio a guardare il nulla. “Cosa sai di Plutone?” gli chiede alla fina, sospirando. Non riesce a tirare fuori le parole che vorrebbe tirare fuori e non riesce a essere abbastanza diretto in questo argomento, ma spera di potersi far capire. Schivare l'argomento lo tiene al sicuro. Schivare l'argomento gli dà un senso di controllo che altrimenti non avrebbe.  
  
E Keith fa una smorfia e sospira e poi scuote la testa. “Quello che mi hai detto tu” risponde, scrollando le spalle. Infila il piede sotto la coscia e apre finalmente il suo gelato coi gusti di un vecchietto. “So quello.”  
  
Lance si inumidisce le labbra e annuisce lentamente. “Plutone dista cinquantadue volte volte in più della Terra. È -era l'ultimo pianeta del Sistema Solare e per questo motivo lo hanno chiamato così, come il dio dell morte e della ricchezza romana. Non so se conosci la leggenda, ma lui doveva essere il primogenito che non aveva veramente molta considerazione trai Grandi Tre. È stato scoperto nel 1930 da Tombaugh. E lo hanno scoperto -no, in realtà prima non lo hanno scoperto, ma hanno ipotizzato un pianeta perché non riuscivano a capire delle variazioni nell'orbita di Nettuno e Urano. Mi pare, che in realtà abbiano prima scoperto Plutone e poi Urano, proprio per questo. E una delle cose che sono davvero molto strane di Plutone è che... è piccolissimo, è quasi impossibile da studiare da qui e devono mandare molte sonde ed è piccolissimo. È davvero molto piccolo e la sua forza di gravità è veramente molto debole. È immensamente più piccolo della Terra. Al confronto probabilmente Plutone non sarebbe davvero niente ed era considerato un pianeta strano, perché lo sai che nella fascia più vicina al Sole ci sono i pianeti rocciosi e poi, da Giove in poi, mi pare, i pianeti sono gassosi. Invece Plutone, l'ultimo pianeta del Sistema Solare era un pianeta roccioso.”  
  
Keith continua ad ascoltarlo. Si porta il suo cucchiaino in bocca, poi, di nuovo lo immerge nel gelato nella vaschetta. Gli dà quasi fastidio che ricordi bene tutto quello che gli ha detto durante tutta la sua amicizia, ora che ci pensa, però, perché vuol dire che questo ragazzo non ha mai aperto un libro in vita sua e ha una memoria eccezionale. Un po' lo invidia. Lance deglutisce. Keith non dice una parola. Continua ad ascoltarlo.  
  
“Dal 1930 al 2006, Plutone è stato considerato un pianeta. Poi, nel 2006, quando è stato scoperto Eris, un nuovo corpo celeste del Sistema Solare, si è aperto un dibattito sulla natura di Eris. Era un pianeta o era qualcos'altro? Hanno deciso che per la sua natura, per come Eris gira intorno al Sole, per la sua massa, per la sua gravità, Eris non poteva essere un pianeta, ma qualcos'altro. Quando gli astronomi hanno fatto notare che Eris aveva le stesse qualità di Plutone, che invece era stato sempre considerato un pianeta, hanno declassato Plutone a pianeta nano. Un corpo celeste che sarebbe potuto essere un pianeta. Ma che non lo è.” Lance scrolla le spalle. Torna a infilarsi il cucchiaino pieno di gelato tra le labbra e poi sospira. “È stato considerato un pianeta per ben settantasei anni e adesso, eccolo che deve anche tenere quello stupido aggettivo di nano vicino. Una cosa che mi chiedo in continuazione è come pensi che si sia sentito Plutone quando è stato declassato? Si è sentito male come tutti noi ci siamo sentiti?”  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo guarda, lasciando passare un pochino di tempo. Lance non ci fa molto caso. Quello che voleva dire lo ha detto. Lo stava pensando da tutta la giornata, prima o poi doveva dirlo, prima o poi sarebbe uscito fuori, quindi tanto valeva. “Tu sei Plutone” mormora con la bocca piena di gelato. E Lance ruota gli occhi.  
  
Certo, se Keith fa così rovina tutti i suoi piani, però. Preferisce concentrarsi sul suo gelato per ora. Però pensa che Keith adesso abbia capito e che non ci sarà più problema, che sarà più attento ai suoi sentimenti e domani al massimo -sì, entro domani, Keith gli dirà di aver fatto un errore, e gli chiederà scusa e Lance fingerà che tutto quanto va bene, anche non è vero. E potranno tornare amici. Amici, che è l'unico tipo di relazione che Lance è sicuro di non poter rovinare. O almeno che può anche rovinare, ma sulla quale ha più controllo. Nella quale è meno vulnerabile. Nella quale lui e Keith si sono trovati bene fino ad adesso, perché rovinare tutto quanto?  
  
Si passa una mano sui jeans. C'è una parte di lui che gli sta facendo vedere quanto può essere codardo. C'è quella parte di lui che diceva che Keith poteva star dicendo la verità, che gli sta anche facendo vedere quanto stupido, triste e patetico sia, nel voler rimanere in una situazione che già conosce soltanto perché così rischierebbe di meno. Però lui non ci vuole pensare molto. È in pieno diniego e non vuole per nessuna ragione al mondo ascoltare la sua coscienza che gli sta ricordando che per proteggere se stesso potrebbe star ferendo Keith.  
  
Deve solo dargli il tempo di assimilare quello che gli ha appena detto. Perché Keith sarà anche intelligente, avrà anche una memoria eccezionale, sarà anche quel tipo che lo ha salvato dal cadere dal tetto miliardi di volte, perché è agile e sembra un gatto a volte e a volte sembra un cane e ha tante bellissime qualità che Lance potrebbe scrivere su un foglio A4 e ancora non trovare lo spazio per continuare la sua lista, ma è anche vero che Keith è un ragazzo molto lento a capire i sentimenti umani, siano questi i suoi che quelli di qualche altra persona.  
  
Per ora, mangiano del gelato in un parco vuoto.  
  
“Potremmo far esplodere qualcosa con le Mentos e la Coca-Cola” propone a un certo punto Lance. Ed è Keith a questo punto a ruotare gli occhi.  
  
Ma lui non capisce. Questa potrebbe essere l'ultima volta che si ritrovano in un parco e qualcosa di stupido devono pur fare.  
  
  
  
  
Qualcuno bussa alla sua finestra e Lance, sdraiato sul suo letto, ha qualche idea di chi sia. Sa anche che se la sua famiglia scopre che lui e il vicino possono venirsi a trovare senza passare per la porta succederebbe il finimondo. E che gli appiopperebbero i peggiori nominativi, se sapessero di questa cosa. Quindi Lance scivola giù dal letto e muove le tende, portandosi un dito sulle labbra, per far capire a Keith che sì, lo ha sentito e che deve fare un pochino più a bassa voce. Poi apre la finestra e deglutisce, deve prendere un respiro profondo e veramente tanto coraggio per uscire nel piccolo terrazzo e poi spinge piano Keith un po' lontano da lui, per avere un po' di spazio.  
  
S anche che questa non sarebbe la miglior cosa da fare. Per loro. Per la loro amicizia. In queste ultime ventiquattro ore ha scoperto che Keith è forse stato il suo primo amico, quello vero, forse erano amici prima ancora che lui e Hunk fossero amici e non può sopportare l'idea di perderlo.  
  
Non ha parlato di questa storia con nessuno, perché sarebbe davvero troppo imbarazzante e perché ogni volta che ne vuole parlare, sia per messaggio che di persona -ha provato a dire qualcosa a Hunk, ma gli è quasi venuto da piangere, mentre ricordava che la seconda opzione che il suo cervello continua a ricordargli perché -Lance non è una prima scelta. Non ha nessun pregio che gli faccia venire voglia di stare con se stesso. Non è poi così intelligente e sicuramente non è bellissimo. Non è atletico. Non è niente di fenomenale. Non ha davvero nessun talento. E quindi fanno bene a non averlo come prima scelta. E Keith dovrebbe davvero guardarsi intorno, invece di aggrapparsi a lui. Perché merita davvero di meglio. Lance è l'ultima scelta. Lance deve -Lance è Plutone e devono smettere di dimenticarlo, perché poi, quando lo ricordano, fa male. Fa male a tutti.  
  
E l'unica cosa a cui pensa è che non vede l'ora che tutta questa storia finisca, finalmente. Vuole tornare a bere Coca-Cola e non sentirsi in colpa perché ha lasciato che Keith lo baciasse e si è goduto il loro primo bacio su questo tetto, cosa che -ugh. Davvero ugh. Ha fatto davvero molto male, perché prima il tetto era un po' il suo posto sicuro, in cui non c'erano problemi, solo stelle e lui poteva trovare Plutone e poteva finalmente, non lo sa, non pensare a tutti gli errori della sua vita, cosa che invece adesso farà in continuazione. Forse dovrebbe anche cambiare camera. Ci pensa, salendo sul tetto, seguito da Keith, che, a quanto pare, ha ancora il suo Atlante Stellare sotto l'ascella e che sembra essere molto impaziente di parlargli.  
  
Appena Lance si siede sulle mattonelle, Keith si butta davanti a lui, senza nessuna grazia e senza nessuna coordinazione e fa quasi entrare nel panico Lance che pensa di vederlo cadere giù dal tetto e che quindi lo prende dal braccio per essere sicuro che non cada via. Keith sbuffa una risata e Lance non sta per niente ridendo, ma deve calmare il suo cuore e Keith si inumidisce le labbra e poi gli dice: “Devi smetterla di invalidare i miei sentimenti.” E questa è forse la frase più emotivamente intelligente che Keith gli abbia mai detto.  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non capisce. Cerca di mettere in ordine i puntini che Keith gli ha lasciato, ma non pensa di avere abbastanza informazioni, quindi arriccia il naso e aspetta che Keith dica qualcosa. E Keith prende un respiro profondo e gli tiene ancora la mano. Sembra che aveva pensato di far finta di cadere giù dal tetto per questo preciso motivo, potergli tenere la mano nello stesso modo in cui ha fatto ieri, con le dita intrecciate, con la mano ruvida di Keith intorno alla mano più morbida di Lance. Lance deglutisce. Guarda le loro mani e poi di nuovo lo sguardo di Keith. Pensa di aver capito quello che lui vuole dirgli, ma ha bisogno di sentirlo dire. Quindi rimane in silenzio. Lo guarda negli occhi, spera che tutto quanto vada come pensava che andasse.  
  
Keith abbassa lo sguardo. Si morde l'interno delle guance e prende un altro respiro profondo. “Ho fatto delle ricerche” mormora. “Perché tu parli così allora ho pensato che avrei potuto parlare anche io così. E ho scoperto che Plutone ha un satellite, Caronte. E che all'inizio pensavano appunto che loro fossero pianeta e satellite ma che poi sono arrivati a capire che la loro massa e le loro rotazioni portavano più a pensare a un -non erano pianeta e satellite, quanto due corpi celesti che ruotavano tra loro. Tipo, non lo so, un sistema biplanetario.” Keith deglutisce e chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo. “E io -non so davvero come portare avanti questa analogia, davvero, perché non... però se tu sei Plutone allora io sono Caronte. Oppure, non lo so, magari preferisci essere tu Caronte e io Plutone, per me è davvero lo stesso. E ci siamo ritrovati qui, a fare questa rotazione tra di noi e poi pure intorno al Sole, ma siamo in questo insieme. E tu devi fidarti di me. Devi davvero credere in me. Devi smetterla di invalidare i miei sentimenti perché -perché è una cosa che mi ferisce che tu non mi stia ad ascoltare. E mi dispiace che tu non mi creda e io... Io penso che tu adesso ti stia comportando un pochino come un codardo. Perché hai paura di quello che potrebbe succedere tra noi e già stai guardando a un momento in cui tutto andrà male e in cui io -io. Questa è la cosa che più mi fa ridere. Tu stai guardando a un momento in cui io mi stuferò di te, o a un momento in cui ti spezzerò il cuore e io no... non lo so come andrà a finire questa storia. So solo che io voglio stare con te adesso, che ti voglio troppo bene per poterti fare male e che... ti devi fidare di me, Lance. Per favore. Fidati di me.”  
  
Lance si morde il labbro inferiore. E pensa che Keith non ha mai parlato così tanto durante tutta la loro amicizia. Abbassa lo sguardo e si sente un pochino in colpa, non tanto, ma forse un po'.  
  
Keith gli stringe un pochino di più le mani intorno alla mano di Lance e si morde l'interno delle guance. Si sono scambiati i ruoli. È tutto il giorno che Keith fa le cose che normalmente fa Lance e che Lance fa le cose che normalmente fa Keith. E Keith adesso gli sta parlando con il cuore in mano, mentre Lance deglutisce e non riesce a parlare. Non riesce a dire una sola parola. Soltanto -sente soltanto il naso pizzicare e un nodo alla gola che non gli permette di muoversi o di fare niente. Nemmeno chiudere gli occhi, per paura che le lacrime gli cadano dagli occhi.  
  
Keith non sembra sapere che cosa fare, ancora una volta. “Io non so esattamente perché non mi vuoi credere. Non lo so per davvero e ho dovuto scrivere tutto, prima di venire da te e dirti tutte queste cose. Non so perché non vuoi credere ai miei sentimenti, ma io ti voglio veramente baciare, quasi in continuazione, ogni giorno della mia vita da quando ti conosco... uhm, forse dopo un po'. E voglio tenerti per mano e sentirti parlare di Plutone. E se tu sei Plutone, io sono Caronte e voglio orbitare con te. E sicuramente non sbaglierò il tuo nome, prima di chiamarti e mi piace quando tu parli tanto e adesso che devo parlare tanto mi sento davvero a disagio. E quindi te lo volevo dire di nuovo. Che io ti voglio baciare. Che a me tu piaci. Che mi piace anche quando le tue orecchie diventano tutte rosse. E quando ti copri la faccia e poi comunque vuoi vedere le cose che succedono davanti a te. E quando siamo andati all'acquario e...” Sospira. “Ti prego, non so come continuare.”  
  
Lance lo sa che Keith non sa come continuare. Keith non sapeva nemmeno come iniziare questo monologo ma almeno sapeva dove colpire. Gli ha dato del codardo e questa è la cosa più offensiva che qualcuno che gli vuole bene può aver detto. Quindi deglutisce ancora una volta, nella speranza di sciogliere il nodo che si è creato nella gola e che non vuole sciogliersi. Non riesce a parlare. Non riesce nemmeno a muoversi. Quindi l'unica cosa che riesce a fare è allungare le braccia e avvolgere con queste il corpo di Keith, che all'inizio è teso, all'inizio non sa che cosa fare, ma che poi posa la guancia sulla spalla di Lance e sospira una risata. “Piaci anche a me” mormora trai singhiozzi e non si era nemmeno conto del pianto in cui è scoppiato. Bastava solo che chiudesse gli occhi e i lacrimoni che si erano preparati sui suoi occhi erano caduti sul pigiama di Keith e lo aveva stretto un pochino di più. “Mi piaci tanto e non avrei potuto... ma tu... e io non avrei davvero potuto...” Nemmeno Lance riesce più a fare un discorso con capo e coda.  
  
Noon riesce a batterlo nemmeno in questo. Non va per niente bene. Keith è gentile. Lo è in modo molto strano e i suoi abbracci sono molto leggeri, come se avesse paura che la persona che abbraccia a un certo punto si stufi di lui e voglia chiedergli indietro la sua libertà. Invece Lance lo abbraccia come se si stesse aggrappando a lui. E non possono essere persone più diverse l'uno dall'altro. Lance che adora parlare e che quando ha troppe emozioni non riesce a parlare, mentre Keith non parla mai fino a quando le parole non diventano importanti. Lance che non sa fare niente e Keith che invece è -è tutto e adesso gli ha chiesto di poter essere il suo satellite e di gravitare uno intorno all'altro, mentre ruotano intorno a qualcosa di più grande.  
  
Lance non ha nemmeno il coraggio di dirgli che Plutone ha anche altri quattro -sì, devono essere altri quattro satelliti. Perché non è questa la cosa importante adesso. E sta singhiozzando troppo forte per poter dire qualsiasi cosa.  
  
È Keith questa volta a prendere la testa di Lance tra le sue mani. E lo guarda, lo studia, con questa piccola scintilla di contemplazione che fa diventare rosso il collo e le orecchie di Lance. E poi lo bacia teneramente sulla guancia, con la sua stessa dolcezza, con quella sua strana gentilezza che fa stringere il cuore di Lance.  
  
Deve dirglielo. Prima o poi glielo deve dire, che non sa come farlo però. Gli viene in mente quello che qualche ora fa Keith ha provato a fare. Parlare attraverso le azioni, nella speranza che Lance lo capisse. Le azioni sono il suo linguaggio e lo può usare anche lui, allora. Chiude gli occhi e tante altre lacrime sono cadute fino al mento, bagnando anche il viso di Keith e forse per questo dovrebbe proprio, uhm, no, forse si dovrebbe tirare indietro e non... ma Keith ha detto tutte quelle cose belle, gli ha fatto capire che gli vuole bene. E dovrebbe farlo anche lui. Dovrebbe smettere di giocare in difesa. Quindi allunga il collo e lo bacia, poi si deve tirare in fretta indietro, perché non riesce a respirare ed è disgustoso baciare qualcuno quando stai piangendo e ti escono i moccioli dal naso.  
  
Anzi. Gli chiede anche: “Scusa.” E Keith scoppia a ridere e in effetti lui è sempre stato stato davvero tanto disgustoso, motivo per cui anche lui gli dà un altro bacio sulle labbra. Un bacio veloce, che poco ha a che fare con i baci che si sono scambiati prima. Lance si passa una mano sul viso e tira su col naso, scuotendo la testa. “Mi dispiace” mormora. “Mi dispiace davvero tanto.”  
  
E Keith sospira e cerca di sorridere. Gli prende di nuovo la mano, guardando verso il basso. Keith è veramente un ragazzo dolce. Ha anche tanti complessi e si è andato a cercare un ragazzo con ancora più complessi. La vita è veramente strana. “Uhm. Posso perdonarti” borbotta, posando la testa sulla sua spalla. “Basta che tu -basta che tu mi creda.”  
  
Lance deglutisce e poi fa sì con la testa, sempre più velocemente. “Certo” dice, con la sua voce strozzata. “Alla fine, sei il mio Caronte, giusto?” E posa la testa sopra la testa di Keith. Così com'è iniziata questa storia, sembra essere finita.


End file.
